Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Doí III
by liddybouvier
Summary: Todas as minhas fics escritas para o projeto gato lá da seção Drarry do 6V.
1. I love the way your hair smells

Conjunto de fanfics para a terceira edição do projeto gato da seção Drarry do fórum seisvê, o **Sectumsempra de Amor Não Doí.** Nessa edição, as fanfics serão baseadas nas também gatas 124 Razões Pinhônicas.

_**6.**__ Porque o Harry nunca disse que o cabelo de mais ninguém é sedoso._

**xXx**

**I love the way your hair smells.**

Para Harry, uma das coisas favoritas em Draco era o cabelo.

Aqueles sedosos fios prateados. Eram extremamente macios e cheirosos, e Harry podia passar horas apenas deslizando os dedos por eles. Draco às vezes se fingia de irritado por aquela fixação estranha de Harry por seus cabelos, mas no final ele até gostava de cair no sono pelo cafuné, por mais que nunca fosse admitir isso.

Mas quando Harry olhava para seu próprio cabelo, aquele emaranhado de fios desgrenhados, ele começava a ficar preocupado. Não que Draco não mexesse em seus cabelos, ele o fazia, mas Harry se sentia envergonhado por não ter cabelos tão macios, sedosos e cheirosos quanto o do namorado.

Por isso, ele vinha planejando há semanas um modo de perguntar Draco o que ele poderia fazer para melhor o cabelo um pouco, sem receber uma resposta zombeteira. E levando em conta de que não tinha pensado em nada ainda, àquela manhã de domingo teria de ser a ideal.

Os dois estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha, tomando café da manhã em silêncio. Draco tinha o Profeta Diário aberto a sua frente e parecia entretido em sua leitura, pegando vez ou outra um pedaço de torta do prato. Harry encarava o namorado, mordiscando uma torrada, e tinha os pés apoiados no colo de Draco.

"Draco?"

"Sim?" Respondeu, sem desviar o olhar do jornal.

"Eu estava pensando..."

"Devo me preocupar?" Abaixou o jornal um pouco para olhar para Harry, e tinha um olhar divertido no rosto. Harry conteu o impulso de mandá-lo pastar e apenas continuou.

"... Qual shampoo você usa? Eu estava pensando em trocar o meu."

Dessa vez Draco abaixou totalmente o jornal, dobrando-o e colocando-o em cima da mesa. Olhava para Harry quase preocupado.

"Harry, tem algo acontecendo? Primeiro você me pede pra fazer suas unhas**¹**, e agora me pergunta do meu shampoo? Até semana passada você sequer se importava com as calças que usava."

"Não aconteceu nada, Draco. Só quero... mudar um pouco."

O loiro ergueu os cantos dos lábios em um quase sorriso.

"O shampoo que eu uso é uma mistura de poções extremamente raras e complicadas. Não vou gastar nem uma gota sequer com esse ninho que você chama de cabelo."

"Eu não estou querendo usar seu shampoo, ok? Só quero saber o nome."

"Pra quê? Não vai adiantar mesmo."

Harry cruzou os braços na frente do peito, olhando para o loiro. O sorriso de Draco sumiu de seu rosto e ele franziu a testa.

"Mas eu quero tentar, posso?"

"Não, Harry. Deixa do jeito que 'tá."

"Qual o problema, Malfoy?" Harry disse, quase cerrando os dentes. "Tudo bem então, eu vou até lá e vejo." Levantou-se da cadeira, pronto para ir até o banheiro do quarto dos dois e procurar o shampoo.

"Espera, Harry." Draco falou, fazendo o namorado parar perto da porta, lançando-lhe um olhar irritado. "Eu não quero que você use meu shampoo, ok? Eu não quero que você troque o seu maldito shampoo."

Harry o olhou, meio sem entender. Caminhou de volta para a mesa, parando ao lado do namorado, que tinha um olhar quase constrangido.

"Eu gosto do seu cabelo do jeito que está. Gosto do cheiro do seu cabelo também." O loiro falou por fim, de modo rápido e objetivo, colocando no olhar uma porção de superioridade. "Não quero que seu cabelo fique igual ao meu, nem cheire igual o meu. Está bem?"

Um sorriso enorme se abriu nos lábios de Harry, que calmamente aproximou-se do namorado, passando uma das pernas pelo seu colo, até estar confortavelmente sentado. Draco instintivamente passou as mãos pela cintura de Harry, o olhando sem alguma expressão.

Harry riu de como o namorado ficava sem jeito em fazer qualquer elogio.

"Você gosta, então?" Um murmúrio de concordância saiu perdido pelos lábios de Draco quando Harry o beijou suavemente, deslizando uma das mãos pelos cabelos loiros, atrapalhando-os levemente e sentindo a textura macia.

Yeah, definitivamente Harry amava os cabelos de Draco.

**xXx**

**¹ **Uma drabble aleatória que eu escrevi num joguinho lá no 6V mesmo. bit. ly/gDEiPl

Review são lindas, viu, gente?


	2. Potty is a sweet nickname

Fanfic escrita para a Maratona Sectumsempra de Amor Não Doí. Eu escrevi a fic desconsiderando seriamente o Epílogo, tá? '-'

Eu tava muito a fim de escrever algo fluffly, daí eu vi essa razão e pensei, pô, se encaixa totalmente. Estamos avisados? Personagens melosos abaixo, lol.

**25.** Porque, se você parar para pensar, "Potty" até que é um apelido carinhoso. Para os padrões de um Malfoy.

xXx

**Potty is a sweet nickname.**

Harry Potter não era uma pessoa quieta.

Disso, Draco Malfoy tinha completa certeza. Por mais que, quando mais novo, Harry fosse sério e calado demais, isso se devia apenas pelo peso de salvar o mundo bruxo que ele carregava sozinho nos ombros.

Com o tempo, Draco foi aprendendo que o Harry que ele tinha mal conhecido na escola se transformou em um Harry alegre, exigente e que adorava ser mimado. E Draco se acostumou com esse Harry, e por mais que ele não admitiria isso nem por tortura, ver Harry quieto e silencioso era preocupante e doloroso.

E era com o moreno estava agora, sentado no canto do sofá, com as pernas encolhidas contra o corpo e um olhar desfocado no rosto, quase que apreensivo. Malfoy estava do outro lado, um livro aberto nas mãos, mas sua atenção não conseguia sair de Harry.

"Qual o problema?" O loiro perguntou por fim, fazendo com que a atenção do moreno fosse focada nele. Harry deu de ombros.

"Nenhum."

"Claro. É realmente muito normal você não estar por aí pulando como um hipogrífo feliz."

"Até parece que eu saio pulando por aí como um hipogrífo feliz."

"Quase isso."

"Eu não tenho culpa se quando estou com você eu me sinto uma criança." Harry murmurou por fim, fazendo um sorriso nascer nos cantos dos lábios de Draco.

Eles ficaram em silêncio pelos minutos seguintes, os olhos de Malfoy correndo pelo livro a sua frente, mas não se prendendo a nenhuma palavra.

"Vai me falar qual o problema ou não?" Perguntou de novo, fechando o livro e colocando-o na mesinha de centro. Aproximou-se mais do namorado, buscando uma de suas mãos e entrelaçando os dedos.

"Eu..." Harry começou, suspirando brevemente. "Hoje é 31 de Outubro." Falou por fim, e uma expressão de entendimento apareceu no rosto de Draco.

"Sinto muito." O loiro murmurou, apertando levemente a mão do namorado. Ele era realmente péssimo em consolar qualquer pessoa.

"É." Harry murmurou quietamente, antes de se inclinar para perto do namorado, pedindo mudamente por um abraço, que foi logo dado. Dedilhando as costas de Harry lentamente, Draco demorou alguns segundo para falar alguma coisa.

"Logo passa, Potty."

"Potty?" O moreno falou, o som de uma risada fraca sendo abafado pelo pescoço de Draco. "Belo jeito de animar as pessoas."

"Potty é um apelido." Respondeu, feliz por ter finalmente feito o namorado rir, mesmo que fracamente.

"Apelido que você usava para me insultar na escola." Acrescentou.

"E daí? Você tem algum outro, por acaso?" Malfoy desdenhou, porém um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. "Quer que eu te chame de _Harryquinho_? Ou _Pottizinho_?"

"Acho que eu prefiro Potty."

"Potty é um apelido até que bonitinho."

"Para os seus padrões é sim." Harry concordou, antes de afastar o rosto o bastante para poder beijar o namorado, que ficou feliz ao ver que Harry tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto. "Obrigado." Murmurou contra os lábios do loiro, antes de voltar a esconder o rosto no pescoço do loiro, que tinha um sorriso quase que convencido nos lábios.

Seu _Potty_ ficava bem melhor sorrindo.

xXx

É, é isso. Melosinho e idiota. Mereço review? s/s? *-*


	3. Opostos

Mais uma fic, haha. :) Eu sei que eu descaracterizo o Harry demais. '-' Mas eu gosto de pensar que, quando ele está com o Draco, ele libere o lado fofo e meio dele. Sou loser? s/s ASHUSUHASHUA Anyways, obrigada pelos reviews, gente. É sério, vocês são lindas demais.

Ah, eu fiz uma capa também. bit. ly/ gjHsBg (só juntar os espaços). Ah, a imagem inicial foi tirada do banner que o Robin Severus fez lá para seção, tá? Eu só editei mesmo.

_**24.**__ Porque os opostos se atraem._

**Opostos.**

Draco Malfoy era loiro. Harry Potter era moreno.

Malfoy tinha frios olhos azuis que conseguiam meter medo em qualquer um. Potter tinha amáveis olhos verdes que conseguiam derreter qualquer pessoa. Um não gostava de demonstrações espalhafatosas de afeto. O outro fazia questão de pular em cima do namorado no sofá, apenas porque ele estava cheiroso e todo ali para ele.

Draco gostava de cinza. Harry de vermelho.

Draco gostava da casa organizada e de roupas caras e ostensivas. Harry deixava a toalha embolada em cima da pia por distração, e ele tinha algumas roupas que chegavam estar puídas em alguns lugares.

Malfoy gostava de café. Potter de chá.

No almoço, Draco gostava de sentar-se a mesa e comer calmamente. Harry comia geralmente com pressa e no sofá, pois estava atrasado para o trabalho.

Draco dormia com pijamas limpos e caros, geralmente em cores escuras. Harry não tinha pijamas; dormia por vezes apenas de calça, e outras com apenas de blusa e boxer.

O único momento em que os dois concordavam em algo era quando sussurravam um para outro, aquelas três palavrinhas.

"Eu te amo."

**xXx**

Review quem quer me dar amor. *k*


	4. Just the time

Yeah, mas uma. Dessa vez eu demorei mais pra escrever, mas por incrível que pareça, sempre tive a idéia plotada na minha cabeça. E dessa vez eu cismei de fazer o Draco passivo. Adorei. *-*

_**19**__. Porque o Draco nunca se arriscou a perder tempo e chegar atrasado no grande banquete de entrada só para quebrar o nariz de alguém. (Príncipe Mestiço)_

**xXx**

**Just the time.**

A manhã apareceu clara e preguiçosa, digna daquele domingo do começo de outubro. O verão estava indo embora e a primavera se aproximava devagarzinho, aos poucos se fazendo notar pelos britânicos.

Draco observava, com certa letargia, a luz do sol que entrava no quarto pela janela entreaberta, iluminando o cômodo precariamente e fazendo com que os grãos de poeira dançassem lentamente contra a luz.

Ele ficou ali por algum tempo, perdido entre o aconchego dos braços de Harry e os pensamentos aleatórios que passavam por sua cabeça enquanto observava a poeira voar contra a luz, até que uma parte de seu cérebro começou a informar, em uma vozinha insistente, que ele tinha compromissos e precisava levantar.

Com um suspiro, ele lentamente puxou o lençol, tirando a mão de Harry que segurava involuntariamente sua cintura com cuidado, antes de se sentar na cama, coçando os olhos.

Tentando ser cuidadoso ao se levantar para não acordar o namorado, Malfoy foi surpreendido quando um dos braços do mesmo rodeou sua cintura e o puxou para se deitar de novo, exatamente do jeito que ele estava antes.

"Eu te acordei?" O loiro perguntou, surpreso, ao olhar para Harry, que lentamente abriu os olhos e sorriu, balançando a cabeça negativamente com certa preguiça. "Estava acordado há muito?"

"Não na verdade. Só te olhando por algum tempo." Draco rolou os olhos, ignorando o fato que a voz ligeiramente rouca de Harry lhe deu arrepios. "É o único momento do dia que você se deixa ser fofo."

"Cala a boca."

"Viu? Já tá passando."

Malfoy respirou fundo uma vez, antes de tirar o braço de Harry de cima de si com certa violência, se levantando rapidamente.

"Bom, caso você não se lembre, eu vou me encontrar com meu pai hoje. E depois Scorpious vai se juntar a nós para o almoço."

"Bom, no caso eu me lembro muito bem." Harry retrucou. "Mas ainda são..." Esticou o pescoço para enxergar o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira. "Nove horas, Draco. Nove horas de um domingo. Só você acorda nesse horário."

"Eu preciso tomar banho, me arrumar e..." O loiro começou, caminhando até o banheiro, porém um ruído abafado o fez parar no meio do caminho e se virar, encarando um Harry completamente nu vindo ao seu encontro.

Com um guincho surpreso, Malfoy foi agarrado pela cintura e puxado de volta para a cama, só conseguindo formular algo pra falar quando foi empurrado no colchão, Harry se deitando logo depois dele.

"Muito apropriado da sua parte, Potter, andar por aí sem nenhuma roupa."

"_Caso não tenha percebido_, você também está nu." Um sorriso zombeteiro apareceu nos lábios do moreno quando Draco bufou.

"Claramente, eu tinha deixado o lençol para você se cobrir."

"Sei."

O resmungo de Draco ficou perdido quando Harry o beijou, apenas um encostar de lábios, que foi rapidamente afastado.

"Ew, Harry! Nós nem escovamos os dentes ainda."

"E o que me diz de irmos escovarmos pra depois voltar para a cama por mais um tempo?" Harry riu. Malfoy rolou os olhos, fazendo um movimento com uma das mãos.

"Eu preciso sair, sabe. Eu já te disse isso. Várias vezes. Hoje mesmo. Qual a dificuldade de entender?"

"Eu até entendi. Só achei que seu pai não se importaria se você chegasse meia hora mais tarde."

"Talvez." O tom indiferente na voz de Draco não enganou Harry.

"Talvez se nós fossemos escovar os dentes agora..."

"É."

Harry riu.

E Draco sabia que ele só arriscaria se atrasar por uma pessoa. E essa pessoa era Harry.

Sempre foi.

**xXx**

É. Essa demorou, mas... Review? *-*


End file.
